S00 r we lyke g0ing 2 teh mall l8ter?
by TheAnnoyingVoice
Summary: Roxas absolutely despises chat speak, but that's all Sora uses when texting or just talking in general. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts and I am not making any profit from writing this story.

**Author's Note: **I apologize for the title and making you guys think this is going to be a horrible story for a change, but there is clearly a reason for it, trust me. This story was spawned after reading, or skimming actually, a story by an author on this site who claims to have done their best on the story when they clearly did not. It was full of so many errors that it made my eyes burn to even read it. Why did I? Because I wanted to see if there was actually anything salvageable amongst all those spelling mistakes and chat speak. In my opinion, after actually reading one or two sentences closely, I noticed two words spelt incorrectly, but spelt differently both times, and there was a full sentence that was actually spelt right. No chat speak either. I concluded that maybe it was a story written like that on purpose to get attention, and if that is the case….well…this story will probably express my annoyance on that kind of thing.

**Warnings:** Strong language, use of chat speak, possible OOCness for Sora, but within good reason to get my point across.

* * *

_S00 r we lyke g0ing 2 teh mall l8ter?_

…

roxy?

Sora, stop that. Seriously. It pisses me off.

_stop whut rox?_

Roxas growled and clutched his phone tightly in his hand, it was digging into his palm but he didn't care. Sora was being such a dumbass, he knew how to spell, so what did he insist on using chat speak while texting him? Sure, Roxas used chat speak himself sometimes, when he was feeling lazy or wanting to be funny, but he never went overboard and used it all the time. Sora even spoke it out loud sometimes, and that was even more annoying than reading it!

_I swear to God, Sora, if you don't cut that out I'll call Riku and tell him you're seeing some other guy behind his back._

GASP! NUUU ROXY!

Roxas had to chuckle at that. At least it wasn't completely full of chat speak like the last two were.

_At least I have your attention now. Why do you do that anyway?_

whut rox? i dont undrstand…

THAT! THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! UGH! NEVER MIND! I'M DONE WITH YOU!

Roxas let out a frustrated noise and snapped his phone shut. He wasn't actually going to call Riku and tell him his boyfriend was cheating on him…but he was hoping the fear factor would get Sora to smarten up. It looked like he wasn't going to though, so he had been forced to threaten him with their friendship. He felt bad about doing that, but Sora needed to learn.

His phone vibrated in his hand and being so lost in his thoughts, Roxas almost screamed and threw it across his room. He took a deep breath and opened it, seeing not a text, but an actual call from Sora. Confused as to why it only vibrated and didn't ring, he reluctantly pressed send, accepting the call.

"Roxy? Rox! Omg, Rox, I'm sooo sorry! Don't leave me! You're my best friend ever! I –"

"Shut up, Sora, ok? You're not making me change my mind that easily. This time, I'm serious. I'm so sick and tired of you pretending you're dumber than you are. You're smart, Sora, so act like it."

This was the what, fifteenth time he had this conversation with his best friend? No, it had to be more than that. He leaned back against his pillows, sighing softly. He heard sniffling on the other end. Sora was crying. Why him? Why did he of all people have to end up stuck at the hip, so to speak, with clingy, childish, annoying Sora?

"I'm sorry, Roxas. Please…" Sora's sniffling was accompanied by muffled sobs. "Why are you doing this? I thought we were friends."

"We are, Sora." Roxas had a feeling there would be a sixteenth time for this conversation. He just couldn't ignore him when he was crying. It could make even the iciest of hearts melt and make the person subjected to the crying want to wrap their arms around the brunet and pull him into a great big hug. That was definitely saying something for a guy like Roxas who was practically equivalent to The Grinch.

People often joked that Roxas didn't even have a heart to begin with.

"You know how much I hate it when you speak like that, though." Roxas said gently. "I know you don't have the IQ of pea like everyone says. You're so much better than that."

"Awww…" Sora sniffled, tears subsiding. "You're awesome, Rox. I'm sorry. I guess I just thought it was fun. Besides, I'm lazy."

"It's in no way, shape or form, fun to sit there and read it if it pisses you off…and it does piss me off. I hate it. But…I'm not going to deny that you _are_ lazy."

"Shut up! You weren't supposed to agree!"

Roxas laughed, relaxing, knowing everything was ok now. He was just starting to cuddle down under his blankets, when he remembered Sora asked him about going to the mall. He was still in his pajamas, under his blankets, and wanting desperately to go back to sleep. But Sora did say later…so…

"What time did you want to go the mall, anyway?" He asked, yawning and ruffling his hair as he glanced at the alarm clock on his nightstand. It was about quarter to eleven. The better question would be: how is Sora still alive? Roxas hated being awakened earlier than eleven thirty.

"Umm…how's 2:30 sound? I have to study for that English test first, mom's orders."

"Tell your mom she's my hero. Good luck with the studying, maybe you'll actually learn something from it."

"Heeyy!"

"I'm going back to sleep now." Roxas grinned, ignoring Sora's protests as he hit end and snapped his phone shut. He yawned again and smiled sleepily, happy to be able to go back to sleep…but it wasn't to be.

His phone vibrated again, making him jump and growl. This time it wasn't a call, but a text, from none other than his boyfriend, Axel.

_hey babe we shud ttly do sumthin 2day_

Roxas's eye twitched violently and he completely disregarded Axel's message in favor of calling the redhead. It rang twice before Axel picked up with his usual 'yo' as a greeting.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** See? I had a method to my madness. I you guys enjoyed that because I certainly enjoyed writing it. I needed to get that off my chest, and as much as I hate chat speak, I know I used it. But that was to prove a point as I mentioned up in my beginning author's note. I had a lot of trouble actually trying to write those text messages from Sora and then Axel. One thing, I had to sit there and think how certain words were supposed to be in chat speak or whatever it's called when typing a message via text or on MSN. I'm sure I spelt quite a few wrong the first few times, haha, ironic huh? My spelling's pretty good, but I can't spell chat speak. It's kind of amusing. But seriously, that kind of thing really does irritate me to no end, and then seeing it used constantly in a story with no regard for spelling or whatnot. That's a major pet peeve on my part.

I'm done my second rant, so getting to the good stuff. Let me know what you think, your opinions on this and just comments on the story in general. ^^

One more thing I want to mention. Sorry about the title, but I figured in a way it fit, even if it is the first sentence of the story... XD


End file.
